Simon Waking Up, At Last!
by FlynnLivesndIwilbuildtheGrid
Summary: When Finn and Jake find an ancient dungeon they discover a book of incalculable knowledge. This is the story of what happens after the Book is opened. Simon will live again.
1. Chapter 1

Simon waking up at Last

It was a usual day in the land of Ooo.

Candy people were partying like there was no tomorrow, tree trunks was baking apple pie, and finally the hero of Ooo, Finn the human and his trusty dog Jake were having an adventure in an old dungeon, and I mean REALLY old!

"Come on man, we're almost there." Jake exclaimed bombastically to Finn. They were nearing the end of this long and difficult dungeon; there had been simple monsters at the beginning, skeletons, trolls, and one very gross ball of flesh. Then the monsters got increasingly hard, leviathans, baby demons, and a psychic witch with fire powers. Now they are at the end of this dungeon and there is a door with a sign on it that reads 'He who passes through this door and reads from the book of infinite knowledge shall receive powers untold.'

"Come on Jake, I gotta read that book," Finn said excitedly rushing into the room and found it to look like one of those Indiana Jones temples he had seen in movies. A small book sat closed on a pedestal in the center of the room with light streaming onto it from a hole in the ceiling. Finn tried to swallow the lump in his throat. 'Man I hope this doesn't end up like what happened with the Glasses of Nerdicon'

Taking a few steps forward up to the book he takes a moment to examine the cover. It had no images, no words, and no this book is by 'blank'. Gathering a breath Finn opened the book and a glow shone from it that seemed to imbue Finn with something powerful, maybe even divine. Wings formed out of the light upon Finn's back, not that he even noticed. Jake could only watch, the light did not seem to hurt Finn in any way so he stood by looking into the light as well. In that light he saw nothing but, he thought he heard a voice at the edge of his mind. The voice seemed as old as time, soft as breath of air, and the force behind it was as strong as time was old. It whispered many things all at the same time, all of it was under stood and none of it forgotten. Knowledge was potent in its words; it seemed as if Finn had opened a long closed flood gate with the whole of creation behind it.

They stood there for only 5 minutes but to them eternity was packed into each and every second of it. The glow faded and receded back into the book and time started again for the duo. Finn closed the book, raised it from its place, and placed it in his shirt pocket. A ring appeared where the book had been a moment ago and its being awoke from its long slumber placing itself on Finn's left ring finger.

It fit perfectly all most too perfect.

A moment later the wings disappeared.

In a moment of blur the room was replaced by the lab of Princess Bubblegum. The princess had heard nothing and had her back to them working on a largely complex problem that covered three white boards. She had become obsessed with solving it; she despised anything that made her feel inferior in any way. Her attention was so narrow minded that Finn walked up right next to her before she noticed him. His eyes were slightly glazed over, Finn walked to the board and picked up a marker and began to alter and CORRECT her work. She was going to yell at him and Jake but then she saw what he was doing. The equation that had taken her days to even begin had taken Finn moments to crack like an egg. She was awe struck at this prospect and then it occurred to her that she had noticed nothing and then there they were. It infuriated her that this BOY had out brained her, he was self proclaimed 'all about stupid' for Glob's sakes.

Restraining herself she began to talk, "So guys what's going on?" This brought Finn and Jake back from the farthest corners of their minds. "Hu, hey Jake how did we get here?"

"I don't know man; the last thing I remember was you opening that book." Pb noticed their confusion and decided to give them details of what little she knew about the situation to try and get answers from them. "Well I don't know about how you got in here but, you started to change it you cracked in 60 seconds the problem I've been working on for the past WEEK!" Pb screamed gesturing to the board and they both look.

A strange feeling enters Finn's mind and he remembers the events that occurred in the last room of the dungeon. His mind feels a new presence enter the room for a moment and a new voice was heard in the room. "Hello, my name is Raphael, I am the guardian of eternal knowledge, all that has ever been known or ever will, lies within the Book, thank you for retrieving me from my resting place, and it's truly been an eternity since I have seen the world outside of that chamber. But, that is not why I have revealed myself; I want to put your minds at ease. I am the reason why Finn and Jake cannot remember what occurred a few moments ago, they looked into the center of all knowledge, their minds learned far too much, far too fast, if I had not intervened his mind would be ash, so I have hidden a great portion of the knowledge in the back of his mind, I will slowly allow Finn's mind to take it once more. The knowledge will slowly surface in his mind, or when it will be needed."

" Jake however has no such need and though he doesn't remember the chamber he retains the knowledge he learned there because he was far enough away from my influence that his mind can handle the amount of knowledge that his mind absorbed without burning, he may be a little out of it for a few days while the knowledge soaks in but then he will know, among other things immortality and incredible powers, nearly invulnerable, unstoppable focus, and much mind that will be harder to influence then a simple belly-rub can do."

Raphael spoke slow but clear and though faster since it was all mental talk and required no breath.

"Awe, man why can't I just have the knowledge now do you see Pb's face right now!" Finn exclaimed pointing to one princess Bubblegum with her mouth on the floor examining Finn's work.

"Because your mind, however strong can't handle all that knowledge all at once, your mind would burn and your head would burst open, which reminds me go to the window and CATCH!."

Finn walked to the window all bummed out but is jolted back to reality when he sees something out beyond the kingdom walls, it seems to pull itself together from dust and pebbles, out of it can the stone form of the Enchiridion which hurled itself at Finn, who caught it with strange ease. Everyone gasped, and the book returned to its first form, that being an actual book.

"There if you want your knowledge and power so bad, read this and I'll give you some of your powers and a slice of the knowledge, just remember YOU wanted this, wake me when you have done so." This is where Raphael receded back into the Book.

Pb was the first to break out of her trance since she was listening but her attention was centered on the board that she now looked away from. "So Finn, I will assume you will need some time to read the Enchiridion, so I'll take Jake out of here while you read." Pb then escorted Jake out with her as a dark thought crossed her mind, 'I must have that book I don't care if I have to rip it out him, and I will have that book.'

Back with Finn

Finn walked over to one on Pb's experiment tables and clears it off being careful to organize the items on a new table along with the things already on the table. With that done Finn pulls up a chair to the now cleared table and begins to read from the Enchiridion. At first it was simple things. How to survive various poisons, safe edible plants, best sword styles, things like that which he skipped because he had read those parts before. Then, it got into more interesting territory. It showed how to deflect magic with only your mind, various spells of transportation around one universe or to another (hint, hint), and many other things that would prove useful in his life, like a permanent flame shield that didn't turn you blue.

Then he hit the mother lode.

It was a in a very boring section of the Enchiridion, one without many pictures or illustrations. 'How to sever both magic and mental connections between cursed objects and the afflicted.'

This made Finn think of the Ice King. He had once been human, and his name was Simon Petrikov, 'Marcy is gonna flip out when she hears this,' thought Finn as he read. The process seemed simple enough, just an overly long winded spell, a few symbols to be drawn around the crown and around the afflicted's person, but there was a problem with that. 'The cursed object must be removed from the afflicted's person and then sealed away.'

While that seems simple in retrospect, the fact is that the crown isn't going to give up Simon just like that. There's a good chance that it would attempt to lash out at anyone that attempts to save Simon from its control. But that still raised the question if it was possible to save Simon from the crown would he be able to do it.

"I need to go see Marceline."

After 2 Reviews another chapter goes up.

Simon will be free.


	2. Ch2 A little Hint to what happens next

Ch.2 The Plan, What is it again?

"Woo, woo, woo, hold on you think we should do what?" Finn asked in surprised at Marceline.

"You heard me Finn."

"But you plan just seems soo…"

"Simple?"

"Ya, that's it simple, it just seems like it won't work."

"I read the entire chapter you found in the Enchiridion, this plan

Will work, now do you have the box?"

"Right here."

"And the bubble maker?"

"Right here; and ya I know make sure to put in on 4, and have the void sword ready."

"Well then let's get to it."

"Ya, let's go save Simon!"


	3. Story cancelled

SIMON'S ALIVE !

Sorry but story cancelled on account of SIMON IS ALIVE!

If you want the story to continue review.


	4. Ch4 A new owner I'm still king

Seeing as how you all seem to want my story to continue but I really lack the flow to keep it up I have decided to hand it over to one who I deem fit to carry its weight.

Anyone interested may pm me and attempt to convince me that you are the best person for the job.

I do have a few conditions; you may edit the first chapters ONLY to adapt it so it makes sense after the end of the Betty episode.

The story will then continue as if any episodes after may or may not have happened.

That's all now WHERE'S MY PMS!


End file.
